One Hundred Words
by Running For Anothers Dream
Summary: A collection of drabbles that are all exactly one hundred word. They vary in genre, pairings, and subject. Enjoy!
1. Dresses

A/N: Welcome to my collection of exactly 100 word drabbles! Well, give or take one to five words. It's hard to get just that one exact amount without stopping in the middle of a sentence, after all. Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

"So I like dresses, what's the big deal?" asked Jude, shrugging. "You think they're cool."

Wyatt waved his hands through the air, as though he couldn't understand why Jude wasn't getting what he was saying. "I think they're cool when they're on /girls/, Jude! On girls!"

Jude just shrugged, one hand moving to smooth down the skirt of his dark blue dress. "So? It's nice and comfy, dude. You shouldn't knock it 'till you've tried it yourself."

Wyatt gaped for a moment, mouth opening but unsure of what else to say. "Jude!"

Around them, the other members of the mall weren't entirely sure of what to make of the scene, but kept walking none the less.


	2. Intervention

A/N: It's hard making stories with only one hundred words a piece. Drabbles are hard. I should have just written short stories. Someone save me from this idea!

* * *

"She's out of control!" cried Jen, throwing her arms up in the air.

Jonesy nodded, crossing his arms and sinking further down in his seat. "If she buys one more thing, I don't know what's going to happen. She's just going nuts!"

"Dudes, I think I know what we need to do." said Jude, not even bothering to lift his head up from where he was sprawled on the floor.

"You do? What?" Jen leaned down, raising a brow at the prone boy.

"An intervention," answered Jude. "Like on the tv but without drugs and stuff."


	3. Chocolate Jelly Beans

A/N: So maybe I've decided that I like Ron the rent-a-cop a little too much. Does anyone want to read my background for him? Because I will write it into a story if you do!

Also, this is kind of crack. But. It works.

* * *

Oh, how he had missed them. The smooth chocolate on top and then that burst of fruit flavor, whenever Ron bit into them.

And it had been so long. Too long.

All the stores had quit selling them years ago - but then, here they were. Right there in his mall.

The very same beans that had gotten him through the war. Wars. Wreckage at home and work and job.

So he handed the girl, the delinquent, her money and took as many boxes as he could. Ron didn't want to be without, after all. Not again.


	4. Star Wars

A/N: Look! How much more of a role can I be on? I wonder if any of these are ever going to be read. Hmm. Probably not, but oh well.

* * *

"If I hear one more Star Wars reference then I'm going to scream," groaned Nikki, letting her head drop down onto the table.

Jen chuckled, patting the violet haired girl on the back. "Are you really having that many issues with Darth?"

Nikki groaned again, refusing to lift her head. "I'll be happy if I never hear anyone speak about that stupid movie again. It wasn't even that good!"

A moment of silence. Then Jen patted Nikki on the shoulder once more. "It is kind of a classic Nikki. And, I mean, you are working in a comic store."

"That doesn't mean everything needs to be about the Force!" cried Nikki.


	5. The Clones

A/N: Another one that I wouldn't mind expanding on, if there were people who were interested in it. I don't know. I like the weird characters and going into different scenarios.

So.

This.

* * *

They may have started out as enemies and opposites, but Nikki had almost grown to like the Clones. Not enough to actually call them friends, never that much, no matter what the clones said in their cheerful and bubbly voices, but at least so that hate wasn't applicable.

Instead, they were in a neutral zone.

Nikki got her paycheck and her hours off. The Clones got their commissions and matching sweaters.

Things worked out. They worked out better when Nikki walked in on Kirsten in the bathroom crying and that jock just kept laughing. He stopped when Nikki's fist struck.


	6. Popcorn

A/N: So, this was just a little thing. I dont' even know. I liked it.

* * *

"Pass the popcorn?" asked Jen, but she was shushed instead.

Caitlynn clung to the popcorn container, which was mostly empty anyways. Tears welled up at the corners of her eyes, mascara and eyeshadow both running over pale skin.

"Come on, hand it over." said Jen, grabbing at the bowl.

Caitlynn clung to it, body curling around the bowl. Shushed Jen again, because couldn't she see that this was the good part? The bell was about to ring and the miracle would be there and -

"I'm not coming over next time you watch Miracle on 34th Street, Cait." snapped Jen, slumping down in the chair.

Her only answer was another shuff and a kernel of popped corn flung at her face.


	7. Mistletoe Hat

A/N: One of these days, I will get a review for this story.

Also, I'm screwing the one hundred word limit. These things are now just super short little snippets.

Have fun.

* * *

It was more complicated then it looked, that one simple kiss. Their lips pressed together and Jonesy's hands moved to rest on Jude's shoulders, in a motion that was simple and smooth and very much them.

Except that it was them, and that was the problem.

Because this, them, it could very easily destroy the friendship that the entire group shared. It almost had when Nikki was there in Jude's place, could happen again, and now Jonesy was terrified of that fate.

But right then, in that moment, Jonesy had a hand-made mistletoe hat to blame and Jude was just fine with that.


	8. First Kiss

A/N: Next chapter! I'm having a blast with this one! Remember, I take requests for both drabbles and for long stories.

* * *

"I still can't believe you barfed in her mouth. And for your first real kiss!" Jonesy laughed, still reveling in his friend's misery.

Jude shrugged. "It was pretty rough, dude. But what're you talking about, my first kiss?"

Jonesy raised a brow, unsure why the blond boy was confused. "You said that it was your first kiss, Jude. Didn't you?"

"No way, dude!" said Jude, laughing. "I said it was my first time kissing a girl. Did you really think I hadn't kissed anyone?"

"Well, yeah. I mean-" Jonesy cut himself off. "Wait. First time kissing a girl?"

"Yep," answered Jude, nodding.


	9. Accepting Love

A/N: Okay, so this one may have been influenced by The Diary Of A Wallflower. But, still, it's pretty good. And that movie was just amazing so I think it works.

* * *

Wyatt couldn't let go, and he didn't know why. There had been other girls in his life, a lot of girls, a lot of people, but for some reason this time was different. Serena was different.

She was special and lovely and generous, and had all of the same tastes that Wyatt did. She was perfect. The one.

But she was also cruel and spiteful and toyed with him, over and over again.

It wasn't the love he deserved, but Wyatt found himself accepting it, excepting her, anyways. He didn't know why. He just felt that she was right.


	10. Escalator

A/N: Update! Update! Anyone want an update? Well, too bad! I've got one for you all anyways. c:

* * *

"I don't know about this, Jude." said Wyatt, peering uneasily down the escalator.

Jude laughed, patting his musically inclined friend on the shoulder. "Don't worry so much, dude. Be confident. If you own it, the skateboard will listen."

"It'll what?" asked Wyatt, and yes this was seeming like a very bad idea.

"It'll listen, dude, it'll listen to you." said Jude again, nodding. And then he clapped Wyatt on the shoulder just a little too hard, sending the slightly younger boy spiraling down the moving staircase.

Wyatt screamed, arms flailing to the side as he went spiraling down - and this was not something that he would be doing again, ever.


	11. Jen and Jude

A/N: This drabble is dedicated to Popping Pear, because she wanted some Jude x Jen stories. This isn't all that you get, no worries. It just seemed like a fun little idea and I ran with it. I hope you like it!

* * *

"Hey, bra?"

"Yeah, Jude?"

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure. What's up?"

"Well, I wanna talk to you about Jen."

"What about her? Is everything okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, totally. I just want some advice, Nikki."

"Okay. On?"

"Well, see, here's the deal. I haven't really liked anyone since Star went all weird on me, but I kind of really like her."

"Wait...you mean...you like Jen?"

"Yep."

"And you want my advice on what, exactly?"

"I dunno, Nikki. Jonesy keeps saying that you can't date in the group. I don't want to mess things up for everyone else."

"...Jude, you need to do what you want too, for once. If you like Jen, then you need to tell her."


	12. Addiction

A/N: Another drabble that is dedicated to Popping Pear. Also, this is something that I would love to go more in-depth into, if anyone's interested in it? Perhaps a series of short one-shots that features everyone's take on a different addiction of Jude's - some worse then others. What do you think?

* * *

Sometimes, Jen worries about Jude.

Not in the same way that she worries about the others, like Jonesy constantly losing his jobs or Nikki always getting into fights. But in different ways. Worse ways.

Sometimes, she looks at Jude and only sees how he is fixated - on anything and everything.

Like the coffee. The fries. The blood and doughnuts. The skating and the dare devil tricks.

And it worries her, because everything that he fixates on, becomes addictated too really, is something that hurts him. Makes every one else shake their head and go - oh Jude!

But sometimes...sometimes Jen worries about him.

Mostly, because he doesn't seem to worry about himself.


	13. Dresses 2

A/N: The continuing saga! In other words, more fun stuff.

* * *

"Jude." Wyatt paused, lips pursing together. Then he started again, even less sure of what to say. "Jude."

"Sup, dude." Jude gave Wyatt a wave before making his way over to the table, smoothing out the green fabric around his legs before sitting.

"Sup? Don't 'sup' me!" said Wyatt, incredulously. "The skirt was one thing, but you're wearing a dress!"

"Yep. And it is comfortable as anything." said Jude, one hand playing with the hem of his dress. "You should try it man. Real breezey."

Wyatt stared for a moment, and then he just shook his head in disbelief. "Where are you even getting these from?"


	14. Spinning

A/N: Inspired by the episode where Jude gives too much blood at the bank.

* * *

Spinning. Everything was spinning and whirling and twirling around him.

Jude blinked. Once, twice, three times, but the walls still seemed to move. The floor dipped underneath of his feet and he stumbled, the doughnuts that he'd eaten earlier threatening to come back up.

Palms stung as he hit the ground, but it was a faint feeling. Everything felt faint. Which probably wasn't normal, but Jude was more concerned about standing back up.

Food court one way. Blood bank the other.

Jude continued the spinning, dipping, changing trail towards his friends. They would be able to help, more than the nurse.


	15. Gothic

A/N: Because I totally think that Jonesy would have a hard time understanding this and that Jude was a major sweetie in that episode.

* * *

"It's not Jude anymore, dude. It's Jud-as," explained Jude, drawing out the last part of his name.

Jonesy just stared at him, like he wasn't comprehending what was being said. "Jude, you look like a mime threw up one you."

Jude crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. "It's Jud-as. And I'm not a mime, bro. I'm gothic now. Just like Sta-uh, I mean, like Nebu-la."

"So...you did this for a girl?" asked Jonesy, motioning towards Jude's make-over.

"Yup." said Jude, simply.

Jonesy blinked, confused again. "Why?"

This time, Jude shrugged. "Because, dude. Just because."


	16. Fire

A/N: This is another one that I am tempted to write into a full story. Thoughts, people?

* * *

"There was a fire."

"What?"

"A fire, Nikki! At my house, last night."

"You're kidding. Are you okay, Caitlynn?"

"Yes."

"Your dad?"

"Uhuh."

"...the house?"

"It's gone! Everything's gone and Daddy says that we're going to have to move now!"

"Come on, Caitlynn. It can't be all that bad."

"...he says we're going to move to Ottowa."

"But that's like, really far away."

"...I know."

"And you?"

"I told him that I didn't want to move but he says that I have too!"

"Hey! Don't cry!"

"I don't want to leave you guys, Nikki!"

"...come here."

And Caitlynn did.


	17. Taco

A/N: Welp, still not getting very many reviews for this, which I'm kind of bummed over. I'm going to keep writing and posting anyways, and hopefully one of you wonderful readers will be kind enough to leave a review or two. c:

* * *

Get a job, said her mother.

Take some responsibility, said her father.

Learn about hard work, chimed in her elder brother.

So Julie relented and went to the mall in search of a job. She was young though and not the most talented, and only one store was willing to hire her.

Wonder Taco.

Julie was hired and she was given a uniform and given a job, and suddenly her small social life fell apart. Five friends became three, became one, became zero.

She was alone.

She was bitter.

And those two boys who came in every day didn't make her feel any better.


	18. Lost

A/N: Poppin Pear, this is for you. You said you wanted to see some Jonesy x Nikki, and here is the first drabble that revolves around them. I hope you enjoy! c:

* * *

"I can't do this."

Jonesy stared, and it felt like his heart was breaking.

"They all mean a lot to me, Jonesy. I don't want to lose them."

He was silent, but felt like screaming.

"I love you."

He felt her fingers ghost against his cheek, but didn't move.

"But I don't want to be alone anymore."

Frozen.

"I don't want to ruin this."

Lost.

"You understand, right?"

Didn't speak, not right away.

Nikki's face crumpled, fell.

Jonesy leaned forward and kissed her.

He understood. He just wasn't going to listen.


	19. Worry

A/N: So, I don't really know about this one. I just...kind of puked on the paper and these were the words that showed up. Thoughts?

* * *

"Come on, Wyatt, you need to quit worrying so much." chided Jonesy, refusing to look away from the computer screen in front of him.

Wyatt frowned and crossed his arms, refusing to look at the computer. "We aren't supposed to use the computer for things like this. It's just for catalouging movies, Jonesy."

"Yeah, man, I know that." said Jonesy, clicking the mouse again. "I just don't care. Now come on, look at that body!"

Wyatt's cheeks colored, but he stubbornly refused to look. "I'm not getting fired because of you."

"Fine then." Jonesy shrugged. "More for me."


	20. Sisters

A/N: Still waiting on reviews. :p

Don't worry, I won't quit writing. I just would love to hear the input of some people. c:

* * *

They're sisters, and that's an indisputable fact. All of them, any of them, just a glance and they know.

Jen and Nikki and Caitlynn.

Chrissy and Kristen and Kirsten.

All of them, together.

When there's a problem, they solve it. When there's hatred and pain, they rally together. When there's distrust, they don't take sides.

That's just how things work, no matter how much the men hate it. After all, a bond between sisters is stronger than that between friends.

So when Kirsten falls, it is not just the Clones that help pick her up. It is all of them.


	21. Brothers

A/N: The twin story to 'sisters' and another one that I'm thinking I may turn into a longer story. Thoughts?

* * *

It's different for the boys. They don't want to show that they care, don't want to be as open, don't want to be mocked.

None the less, they're brothers and they will stand up for each other.

Jude and Jonesy and Wyatt.

Wayne and Darth and even Ron.

All of them, together.

When there's a problem, it is handled. Silently, swiftly, strongly. Without question, they swoop in and defend, protect, act.

That's just how things work, no matter how often the girls roll their eyes. After all, a bond between brothers is stronger then one between friends.

So when Darth falls, it is not just Wayne that picks him up, but all of them.


	22. Family

A/N: These are just so much fun to write. c: I'm trying to reach thirty before I start my next large one-shot for this fandom. What do you all think?

Also, is anyone interested in this type of a story? A Jen x Jonesy one, I mean?

* * *

It's odd, having Jonesy live right next door to her. Downstairs and third door on the left, to be exact. And his brothers, right there too. His father, in the same room as her mother.

Family, now. Not just in thought, but in reality.

And it's odd and weird and not completely right, but Jen finds that she can't say anything about it anyways because her mother is happy now.

That's important too her. But it doesn't make it easy. Especially not when the dream starts up again, and Nikki is taken, and there is no one to turn too.


	23. War

A/N: This is a little more vague, but mostly because the word was really difficult to work with. But, uh, there's this drabble none the less. Enjoy. c:

* * *

Ron left one front only to plunge right into another, this one less deadly but just as painful. More personal. More dangerous to his already fractured mind and lowered help.

So he picked up a new job, at the mall, to try and forget about the war going on in his house.

Except, in the mall, there is another war that he needed to face. This one with an even bigger risk, because the lives in danger aren't just his own. They are young and at risk and don't seem to think, and Ron just wants to keep them safe.

So he tried, and he failed, and then he got lost and trapped.


	24. Past

A/N: Anyone interested in following this train of thought? I like the fact that Jonesy is claustrophobic and thought that there may be a reason for such a strong fear.

* * *

"Truth," said Jonesy.

Caitlynn grinned, didn't miss a beat. "What's your worst memory?"

Jonesy paused, blinked, frowned. But then he answered, because the past was the past and this was just a game. It would be pathetic if he didn't answer. "When I was little, I got locked in one of our closets. I was stuck there for like, seven hours. It was horrible."

Nikki frowned.

Caitlynn blinked.

Jude patted him on the shoulder. "That's rough, bro."

Jonesy nodded, trying not to think of it. Because it had been dark and small and cramped in there, but it hadn't been his brothers fault. They had just forgotten. Accident. Past.


	25. Age Difference

A/N: Okay, I admit it. This is a guilty pleasure of mine. And...well...I don't really have anything to say about it except that they're cute.

* * *

"Isn't he...I don't know, a little old for you?" asked Jen, trying not to be so harsh.

Nikki shrugged, popping another fry into her mouth. "I guess. I just don't really care. I mean, I know it's weird and all, but I really like the guy."

Jen tried not to make a face but failed. "But he's - he's Ron!"

"So?" Nikki shrugged again, munching on another fry. "He's cool."

"He's Ron!" repeated Jen, louder this time.

Nikki just stared. "I like him. And with all the guys you've gone out with, I don't think you have a room to talk."


	26. Truth

A/N: So I'm completely sold on this idea. Okay. It's the most amazing thing ever. Okay. I want to write more for it. Thoughts?

* * *

Pale skin had turned dark, drawn tight, looked painful. His lips were split and red, but the ring around his left eye was black and yellow and almost purple. When he spoke, he winced.

Jonesy stared, and he frowned. "What happened to you?"

Darth paused, quit stocking the shelf but didn't look at the taller man. "What are you talking about? Nothing happened."

"Tell the truth." insisted Jonesy.

Darth wouldn't. "Go away, Jonesy."

"No." Jonesy crossed his arms over his chest. "Not until you tell the truth."

"I am," insisted Darth. "So leave me alone."

Jonesy wouldn't. "Start talking, Darth."


	27. Romance

A/N: Almost to the 30th drabble! How cool is that? c:

* * *

"This romance thing is harder than I thought," groaned Jonesy, letting his head drop down onto the table.

Nikki rolled her eyes but patted his friend on the shoulder all the same. "What's wrong now, Jonesy?"

Without lifting his head, Jonesy shook his head. "I can't tell you."

"If you aren't going to talk about it, then don't complain." said Nikki, pulling her hand away and returning to her fries.

Jonesy gave another groan, louder this time. "Nikki, you have to help!"

"With what?" asked Nikki, raising a brow. "You haven't told me what's wrong."

"That's because I can't!" answered Jonesy, exasperated.


	28. Movies

A/N: This drabble is dedicated to my wonderful reader, Popping Pear. She has been a huge help when it comes to getting these out, and deserves some cute Nikki x Jonesy.

* * *

The lights went off. People fell silent. A lone blonde ran across the screen, screaming.

Jonesy shifted closer to Nikki's seat, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Nikki raised an eyebrow but didn't move away.

So Jonesy took the next step, and stole a handful of her popcorn. Nikki frowned but tried to stay focused on the movie.

He stole her soda. She slapped him.

He snagged a gummi worm. She kicked him.

The people around them decided the movie was no where near as interesting.


	29. Smoking

A/N: Another idea that I'm toying with having be a full story. Anyone interested in reading more of this?

* * *

"Jude!" The word is very near a screech, and Jen's cup of soda hits the floor of the mall. "What are you /doing/?"

The blonds head snaps up, eyes wide and lips parting. His cigarette hits the floor, the gentle glow going out.

"Are you /smoking/?" Jen demands, because that couldn't be what she just saw.

"No?" asks Jude, hoping that's a good answer. He slips his lighter into his back pocket, and maybe this wasn't the best idea ever.

"You were! You were smoking!" cries Jen, and she just sounds so appalled by the idea. "Don't you know how gross that is? And dangerous, too!"


	30. Guess Who

A/N: This drabble is dedicated to Popping Pear, who makes me smile whenever I see that I've gotten a message from her. I'm planning on making one for Starr next, just for you dear.

* * *

"Guess who?"

"Get off of me," said Nikki, reaching up to bat at her boyfriends hands. They didn't move.

"I said guess who?"

"I'm not playing this game with you, Jonesy." said Nikki, with a sigh. "It's stupid."

"It isn't stupid! Now just say it!"

"Jonesy," warned Nikki, getting closer to anger and further from annoyance.

"Yes!" cried Jonesy, finally moving his hands from over top of the shorter girls eyes. "See, that wasn't too hard."

"Not too hard my-"

Jonesy cut Nikki off with a kiss.


	31. Fireworks

A/N: Look who I've introduced! Another drabble that was helped along by Popping Pear, who requested that I bring Starr into this collection. Enjoy.

* * *

"Look at that, Jude!" said Starr, pointing up at the sky.

There was a loud bang and then a blast of color, red and orange filling the sky with sparks. Right after, another clap. Yellow and green light, this time.

Jude grinned. "Totally awesome, bra. I can't believe you've never seen fireworks before, Starr."

"These are really cool," agreed Starr, and then she looped her arm with Jude's and leant closer.

Jude nodded. "That's why I come out here every month. Sometimes they have ones that do shapes, like flowers and stuff."

Starr's response was lost by another explosion.


	32. Ferriss Wheel

A/N: This drabble is dedicated to ixButterfly, who gifted me with the very first review she has left on this site. I'll most certainly be writing more for her, as she requested some Jen x Jonsey. c:

* * *

_They are close, very close, and Jen can feel his breath on her lips. Stares into his eyes and then closes her own, leaning forward to bridge that gap -_

and an alarm goes off, blaring and persistent. It wakes her with a start and, not for the first time, she isn't mad.

Honestly, Jen just wants the dream about the ferriss wheel to stop.

It was fine when she was younger, just not now. Not with Jonsey sleeping in the next room and the word 'brother' on the tip of her tongue whenever she looks at him.


	33. Nice

A/N: This is another drabble dedicated to ixButterfly, who requested some Jude x Caitlin. And look! I spelled her name correctly this time!

* * *

"Hey, bra?" Jude tilted his head back, looking up at the blonde through half-lidded eyes.

Caitlin blinked, leaned over the counter and looked down at her friend. "Jude? Are you okay?"

"Yep. Just a little crash with the board." said Jude. Without getting up, he waved at her. "Just wanted to say hey. You look nice, by the way."

Caitlin smiled, cheeks going pink. "Oh, well. Thanks."


	34. Doll

A/N: So, Wayne x Jude happens to be one of my all time favorite pairings. Anyone else interested in them?

* * *

"Hey, doll. Where did that one movie go?" asked Jude, leaning over the back of Wayne's chair.

Wyatt froze, hand half-way to one of the shelves. Blinked and turned to look at his co-workers, and Wayne just looked so unphased.

"That stupid shark one? I put it in the back, with all the other junk films," answered Wayne, unbothered by the nickname.

Jude patted him on the shoulder before turning in the aforementioned direction, to search out the movie that he had misplaced. "Thanks, doll."

All that Wyatt could do was stare.


	35. Dare

A/N: Have I mentioned that I love these two? And that I'm trying to put in a few drabbles of every pairing, so that there's something here for everyone? Because I do and I am. c:

I take requests, don't forget!

* * *

"Truth or dare?" asked Wayne, without looking up from the stack of videos that he was sorting.

On the other side of the store, Wyatt gave a low chuckle. "Truth, I'm not doing any dare that you come up with."

"What's your middle name?" asked Wayne, almost bored sounding.

"It's Ryan. Jude, truth or dare?" asked Wyatt.

Jude looked up from where he was sitting on the floor, oiling his skateboard. "Dare, bro."

Wyatt nodded. "I dare you...to go kiss whoever you like right now!"

Jude stared at him for a moment. Got up. And promptly kissed Wayne.


	36. Listen

A/N: This is another Jude x Jen story, for Popping Pear. c: I hope you like it!

* * *

"Hey, Jen?"

"Oh, hey Jude. Listen, I'm really busy right now. Can this wait?"

"Well, I guess. I just wanted to say-"

"The Coach has me doing inventory, and no one put anything where it was supposed to be!"

"It's actually kind of-"

"So what does he do? Pin it on Jen!"

"-important."

"Plus, Carl called off today, so I'm working his shift too."

"Uhuh. Chill out bra, It'll get done."

"Ugh, I know. It's just that now I'm really crammed for time!"

"Jen. Can you listen to me for a second?"

"What, Jude?"

"I really think I like you."


	37. Favor

A/N: Another one that touches on my head-canons for Jude being a smoker and him and Wayne being best buddies. Yep.

* * *

"Thanks for the smokes, bro." said Jude, dropping down onto the couch beside his boss.

Wayne didn't look up from the movie. "Uhuh. Why did you need me to buy those for you again?"

"Because the dude I normally get them from is out of town this week," answered Jude, and he was so obviously too young to go in and buy them himself.

Wayne nodded, as though it was a common place answer. "Yeah, that's right. Whatever. You owe me twenty bucks."


	38. Talk

A/N: Yeah, just something really pointless and short but it's an update and that counts. Right?

* * *

"Hey, Darth?" asked Jonsey, leaning against the wall of the store.

Darth didn't look up, just hummed an answer.

"I want to talk to you," insisted Jonsey, frowning.

"Well seeing as you have a mouth, I don't see why that would be an issue." Darth glanced up from his work but didn't stand up.

Jonsey crossed the room and leaned forward, and then he had a hand on either of the younger boy's shoulder and crashed their lips together.


	39. Good

A/N: This one is partly for Aqono - and just curious, but what does your pen name mean? c: It's not full pairing, but I know that you said you liked the drabbles that involved Jude in a dress. So here you go!

* * *

"Why do you keep wearing that?" asked Wyatt, frowning.

Jude blinked, looked up from his video game. "Because I like it, bro."

"But - why?" asked Wyatt, and he really just didn't get it.

Jude gave a loud sigh, like he didn't see why he had to talk about it. "Because, dude. It's comfortable. Besides, I think I look nice in it."

And he did, even though it wasn't meant for him at all. The fabric hung loosly off his shoulders and the skirt was wide and full, in one of those bright patterns from the sixties.

Wyatt just stared.


	40. Date

A/N: The first Wyatt/Jude story for Aqono! I'm actually really happy with this one, and would love some ideas/prompts/songs to inspire either more drabbles for this pairing or even a long one-shot or two. They work really good with each other, I think. c:

As always, I take requests!

* * *

They sit in silence, Wayne and Jude. Across from each other and in the food court, and Wyatt looks so surprised.

Jude looks almost amused. Without thinking, he pulls a cigarette out of his pocket and lights it.

Wyatt's gaze shifts, and he frowns. "You shouldn't smoke those."

"You shouldn't put off answering me, dude." countered Jude. "It's not cool."

The other boy goes quiet again, shifts uncomfortably. Finally looks at Jude, still confused. "You like me?"

"That's what I said," says Jude.

"Like -"

"Like do you want to go out?" explains Jude.

Wyatt just stares.


	41. Change - part one

A/N: Is anyone interested in a few drabbles that actually go together? If so, consider this the first in the Change series, in which we see Julie's (AKA the Taco Girl) life change around her.

Yeah. I don't know either, it just seemed like a good idea at the time but I don't have enough planned out for a full one-shot just yet. So, you all get this and maybe a few more that deals with this same plot-line.

Enjoy and please, please, please let me know what you think of this chapter. c:

* * *

Nikki notices Julie more in school now, after spending so much time in the mall. The others do too, of course, but she is the one that sees it first.

Except that she doesn't so much as see the changes taking place, as Nikki sees the end product. All at once, in a giant blow.

Julie comes into school one day, and she wears a large sweater and looks so pale. Her hair is pulled into a messy bun and she just looks so completely /tired/, like she hasn't slept in days.

It strikes Nikki as odd. The next day, she hears the news.


	42. Change - part two

A/N: This is the second part for the drabble series revolving around Julie. I will make a total of five drabbles before I go back to my regular chapters for this series, and then I'll probably flesh this idea out even more in the form of a one-shot. I'm pretty much in love with the idea, just so you all know.

And thank you, Popping Pear! Your reviews mean a lot to me! c:

* * *

"Julie won't be attending school for a while," explains Miss Marks, and she holds the folder out to Jen. "I would appreciate it if you could take the homework to her at the end of each week."

Jen blinks and takes it, then frowns. "Why won't she be at school herself?"

The teacher frowns back and shakes her head. "It's a personal matter, I'm afriad, and far from it being my place to tell."

When Jen shows up at the younger girl's house, she smells antiseptics and is greeted by a black suit and covered windows.


	43. Change - part three

A/N: I'm not as happy with this one as with the ones that featured Jen and Nikki, but I guess it works. I don't know. I don't think it flows quite as well as the others, but I shall keep plugging on. Only two more in the Change series!

* * *

Wyatt pieces it together first, because he understands the practice of covering mirrors, even though Jen was never able to actually make it into the house.

He remembers it from when an aunt died, years ago.

So he does some research and he asks around, and eventually finds out that there was a car accident. A drunk driver slammed into Julie's mothers car, the week before. Miss Trents was killed and her son, Ryan, has been in the hospital since.

They don't think he is going to wake up.


	44. Change - part four

A/N: Okay, I'm back to liking the series again. This one just came out great, if I do say so myself. c: And I love the idea of him and Jude being friends, and of Jude being sent to the hospital all the time.

* * *

Jude is already at the hospital, getting his arm treated from a nasty fall. It is a complete fluke that he sees Julie, sitting in one of the waiting rooms, curled in on herself and crying. Sobbing, really.

So he stops and sits next to her and offers a hug, and she takes it without question.

For a long time, they sit in silence. Jude waits until Julie breaks it, looking up at him with those red-rimmed eyes of hers.

"H-he's go-gone," she chokes out, and then the tears start again.


	45. Change - final part

A/N: Okay, so my un-awesome day became absolutely horrible. Because of that, I'm warning everyone now that the next few drabbles won't be very happy, in all probability. None the less, this is the final part of the drabble collection for Change. If you all would like more, I can make it into a longer story of its own?

* * *

"I need to pick up some more hours," explains Julie. "I thought that you might know where I can go since you go through jobs so often."

Jonsey pauses, because he has heard the story from Jude by this point. They all have. And it's hard to look at the girl, really, because she seems so lost and tired and hurt, and for once he cannot think of any joke to crack.

So, instead, he drapes an arm over the shorter girl's shoulder and nods. "Sure thing, Julie. I've got all of the connections you need."


	46. Last

A/N: Couldn't do it all in one hundred words, but I imagine that this is their final lunch together in the mall after graduating. Yeah. Nothing else important, I don't think.

* * *

"So this is it." said Jen, shifting in her seat. Her eyes were red from crying the night before.

Nikki nodded, wrapping her arms around herself. "I guess so. I mean, we aren't going to lose touch, right?"

Before Jen could answer, Wyatt was shaking his head. "Of course not. Just because highschool is over doesn't mean we're not going to see each other."

"Yeah, dudes." agreed Jude. "We can always get together for holidays and stuff."

And maybe they could, maybe they couldn't.

What was certain was that this was the end.


	47. Crash

A/N: I'm super taken with the idea that Jude knows about crashing and recall it in such vivid detail to Jen is because he was in one when he was younger. I picture that it broke his jaw and maybe messed with his spine some. Thoughts?

* * *

Sometimes, Jude still wakes up to the sound of crashing metal. He can hear tires squeel as they try to find purchase on wet ground a horn honk, loud and long and piercing.

A moment late and phantom pain will lace along his spine and jaw, tongue pressing against the inside of his mouth just to make sure that there is no blood there.

Most times, there isn't.

That doesn't help though, because he can still recall the crash in such vivid detail that it brings the pain alive once more.


	48. Sleep Over

A/N: This is another one that I was just dabbling with, mainly because I needed to get away from the sad stuff as it was driving me crazy. I'll write more sad stuff later though, especially if you all want to see it?

* * *

Wayne gave a loud sigh, looking over the blond in front of him. "Why did you bring a bag?"

"Because I'm spending the night," answered Jude, dropping said dufflebag onto the floor. "I thought we could have a sleep-over or something."

Again, Wayne sighed but didn't argue. Just waved a hand in an uncaring motion - and just several moments later, Jude was sprawled out on the couch next to him, head in Wayne's lap.


	49. Driving

A/N: Sorry for the delay, everyone! Life is catching up to me fast and I'm trying to keep my head afloat. This chapter is dedicated to Popping Pear, because she stuck with me through my break in writing. c:

* * *

The radio is playing, loud and thundering. Windows are rolled down and the air is rushing in, mixing with the beat of the drums and the just slightly off-key flute.

Jude is grinning and laughing, one arm hanging out the window. Rain beats down on the bare skin and it stings and is cold, but he laughs all the same because this is life.

This is right.

Thunder crashes, and Jude closes his eyes for a split second. When he opens them, it is to see a too large truck going the wrong way.


	50. Wedding

A/N: So here it is. The fiftieth chapter, the fiftieth drabble. A huge mile-stone, as far as I'm concerned. Which is why that this drabble, number fifty, is all about another huge mile-stone. I really would love to know what you all think! c:

* * *

"You look beautiful, Nikki." says Krissy, clasping her hands together as she speaks.

Nikki purses her lips together, hands moving to tug at the dark purple sash around her waist. "Do you think?"

Krissy nods. "Jonsey is going to be totally stunned!"

Nikki tugs at the sash again. "My parents weren't."

It takes a lot of effort for Krissy not to frown. Instead, she batts away the other girls hands. "Your parents are complete idiots for not coming to your wedding."

Nikki looks herself over in the mirror. Then she smiles, just slightly, and nods.


	51. Teens Anonymous

A/N: Have you ever herd of Blue Shirt Week? Well, it's something that happens in March, I do believe. It's an entire week dedicated to helping stop and prevent bullying.

What I plan on doing is a series of seven one-shots, in honor of this week. The catch is that they aren't all going to be about bullying. Just very serious situations that people find themselves in during real life, and that I feel should be covered, realized, and addressed.

The first chapter is going to cover bullying. The following drabble is an exerpt from chapter two - and I have a big favor for all of you! I need things to cover! Please, send in ideas and situations, so that I may add them to my list.

Thinking about -

*addiction  
*sexual abuse  
*physical abuse  
*divorce  
*religious conflict

I just don't really know if I should use any of those, or if there are better ideas.

Please, help!

* * *

Jonesy tilts himself backwards, until just the back legs of the chair are touching the ground. Gives a loud sigh and then yawns, and stays like that until the phone once more rings.

It's the worst punishment he has ever had, he thinks, being made to volunteer at Teens Anonymous.

All the same, he picks up the phone and gives his standard spiel. "Teens Anonymous. How can I help you?"

Then, he waits. Listens to the girl sob. Wonders what test she failed.

"I - I need help," sobs the voice.

Jonsey's heart stills. He knows that voice.


	52. Scar

A/N: I had fun with this one. It's just one of my favorite ideas to use, y'kno?

* * *

"I know it's rough, losing someone." Jude says, patting Julie on the shoulder.

The young girl chose to sit with them at lunch that day, and still wears all black. She frowns at Jude, crosses her arms over her chest. "How would you know what it's like?"

Jude shrugs. "My little sister died when I was fifteen. It was a car crash, too."

He looks almost unconcerned,. Jen and Nikki, shocked. Julie stares at him, tries to make sure he's telling the truth.

"It was majorly harsh," says Jude. Then, as though sensing the disbelief, he rolls up his shirt.


	53. Swimming

A/N: Sorry that it's taken so long to get this out. I'm trying people.

Also, please check out my poll! c:

* * *

Caitlin frowns down at the water, sparkling and clear. Then she shakes her head and crosses her arms over her chest. "Not going to happen, Jen"

"But why? I thought you said you liked the beach!" argues Jen, throwing her arms in the air. Water droplets go flying as she does, sun catching them and for a moment the air shimmers. "That's the only reason we came here!"

Giving a petulant snort, Caitlin just rolls her eyes. "Yeah, on, like, the beach. You know, getting a tan? I don't do swimming."

Jen's frown deepens, but she doesn't argue any more.


	54. Not Sunday

A/N: Excerpt number one from my next Blue Shirt Week one-shot, dedicated to Popping Pear for giving me the idea. This makes it seem super vague, but it will clear up both with the next drabble excerpt and once the story is actually finished and posted.

The poll is still up, so let me know your thoughts, people!

I still take requests for drabbles!

* * *

"Darth, honey, can you come downstairs?" drifts his mothers voice, breaking through the otherwise silent house.

Darth frowns, glances at his calender. No, it isn't Sunday. Which means that his mother shouldn't be calling him, spending time with him, speaking to him - and the near empty bottle of wine in her cabinet flutters to mind. His mouth goes dry as he stands up from his desk, and hopes that she has not found it yet.

When he gets downstairs, he realizes it isn't the wine she is holding, but that Jonesy is standing beside her.

His heart almost stops.


	55. Past Sunday

A/N: Another part of the Blueshirt Week preview. It will be up by the end of the night, which means that the poll is once more active.

I'm still taking requests for drabbles! c:

* * *

"What?" asks Darth, staring up at the older boy.

Jonesy nods, looking for all the world like an eager puppy. "Just move in with me. I know the house is kind of crowded, but everyone pretty much stays out of my room. That would work, right?"

For a long moment, Darth just stares. Can't even begin to comprehend the offer, and maybe it is partially because he knows of the older boys record with relationships. Was positive that he was just another one of those brief moments of 'jonsing', and nothing else.

"Why?" demands Darth, past being confused.

Jonesy answers with a kiss.


	56. Music - part one

A/N: Because it's been a while since I've given Wyatt any attention, I thought I would throw in a mini-series of drabbles for the guy. I'm thinking there will only be two or three, spaced out between the others.

You know, while I wait for the votes to come in for Blue Shirt Week. c:

* * *

"Hey, Wyatt!" chirps Caitlin, waving at the boy as he passes by her stand.

Wyatt doesn't look up, just keeps walking. He has both headphones in, full lips tugged into a deep frown and brows furrowed - which is odd, Caitlin can't help but think, because he usually seems so happy when he is listening to his music, like he has no cares in the world.

Today, he looks unhappy.

So she waves again, trying once more to catch his attention. "Wyatt! What's going on?"

He keeps walking, head down, unaware.

So Caitlin decides to find out what is going on herself.


	57. Music - part two

A/N: This is the second Wyatt-centric story. There will be one more and then it's back onto other subjects!

Don't forget the poll!

* * *

"I could go sing with them," says Wyatt, but he doesn't sound happy.

Caitlin isn't sure why, because this is the chance of a lifetime. "That is so awesome, Wyatt! You must be really happy!"

The boy shrugs, fiddling with the chord of his headphones as he does. "I don't know. It's really cool, but...they want me to go out to Toronto with them."

And that takes a second to sink in, before Caitlin's smile falters. "All the way out to Toronto? Like, for a week?"

Wyatt gives a loud sigh and shakes his head. "Try all summer."


	58. Cost Of Living - part one

A/N: An excerpt from one of the longer stories I'm working on. I'll probably post a few of these in the next few days, or just the next few hours, as I try and work out all of the small details.

Also, because I want to know if anyone would be interested in a story that has a lot of Ron in it.

* * *

"He's been sitting over there all morning," whispers Caitlin, hand over her mouth as though it will make her more quiet.

Nikki purses her lips together and follows the blondes gaze. "Yeah, that is pretty weird. And is he wearing regular clothes? I don't think I've ever seen him not in his uniform."

Caitlin nods in agreement, because she has been coming to the mall for years and Ron is /always/ there, in his khakis. "Do you think he's sick?"

For the first time in the conversation, Jen speaks up. "Do you think he was fired?"

Because what other reason is there?


End file.
